


The SteveTony Collection

by tcnystcnks



Series: the tumblr collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and hopefully that'll clear things up, and then at the end, i'll update all the tags together, imma tag in the beginning note, most of these chapters are unrelated, okay so basically, once im done posting through this work, so be aware of the beginning note, so instead of tagging here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: what it says on the can--(basically i realised that i have a lot of tiny ficlets and drabbles kind of just floating all over the place on my tumblr, so i thought i'd put them all together)





	1. since we were kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #46: “what if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @averagemarvelbitch 
> 
> pre slash, pining steve, past tytony, past rumikotony, slight tw: domestic abuse, italian!tony, irish!steve, mit!era

_#46: “what if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”_

_–_

 

Of all the memories Steve had of his mother, one stood out more than the rest.

It had been during one of her very last stints in the hospital for her leukaemia; and she’d cupped his acne-speckled face in his trembling hands and whispered  _you love too hard a thaisce and i worry it’ll hurt you_

then, he’d just leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead and said  _you don’t have to worry about me Mamma_  and held her while she slept

but the words stuck around in his head as he ran his long fingers through her hair, and tried desperately not to think of the hazel eyed boy that was due to pick him up in an hour

(he failed miserably)

even now, 10 years on, his mother’s words wrapped around his heart and squeezed, quietly reminding him of everything he didn’t

she was right of course

his ma was always right

 _Steve Rogers always loved too hard,_  he thought in an almost melancholy way as he felt familiar hands wrap themselves and the absentminded press of lips against his back, turning around to hug Tony properly,  _and his love always hurt_

_–_

Being in love with his best-friend was it’s own unique sense of torture, Steve thought as Tony pulled him across campus to their next class and told him stories from his latest adventure with  _Tiberius;_ this personal hell that Steve had concocted for himself that he refused to leave

It wasn’t just that he’d known Tony since they been in diapers

but Tony just had this inherent  _goodness_  in him

this unbreakable desire to fix the world

to save  _everyone_

Steve got it (kind of)

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t want to help people, but Steve didn’t have the kind of passion for it that Tony did

the kind of passion that drove Tony into his workshop for multiple nights in a row after Bucky’s accident, and coming out with DUM-E

or the time when Pepper was getting slagged of by some of the sophomores, so Tony hacked into their phones and leaked their dick pics to the MIT administration

or when Bruce accidentally blew up the biology lab and Tony took the fall for it (nevermind that Tony took mech and not biochem) since he could “ _just pay for it Stevie its not that big a deal”_

If Tony wasn’t so inherently good, Steve reckoned he’d be over the guy by now

sure, he was easily the most attractive guy that Steve had ever met; soulful hazel eyes obscured in thick frames, hair that just flopped artfully against his forehead and forever in hoodies that he swam in and hid his lithe figure

but if he hadn’t been the kindest most selfless person Steve knew, Steve would’ve gotten over him in high-school

–

like most things in Steve’s life- things came to a head in a bitter fight

Tony had come back to their small apartment sporting a black eye and gruffly muttered  _me and Tiberius are over_ and flopped down on the couch

Steve immediately grabbed a small bag of frozen peas and shoved Tony around lightly until he begrudgingly allowed Steve to tilt his chin up and press the cold pack against the bruise, hissing when it came into contact with his skin

Steve lasted a full 15 minutes before he asked, “did he do this to you?”

Tony stubbornly kept quiet 

“you need to tell me these things Tony. Did Ty do this to you?”

“ _Mio dio_ Steve does it matter?”

‘Of course it does Tony, if he  _hit_ you he needs to go to jail”

Tony’s jaw was in that familiar clench that meant that they were going to fight but Steve was too incensed to give up

“Tony answer me. Is this Stone’s handiwork? Has this happened before? Is this why you ended things?”

“ _cazzo_ Steve what’s with the third degree? you’ve never cared about my relationships before, why show any interest now?”

And suddenly

Steve couldn’t take it anymore

“Why show any-” Steve spluttered, frozen peas abandoned as his hands flew up “I’ve never cared?!”

Tony’s eyes flickered with uncertainty, but he raised his chin defiantly, “you think i don’t realise that you space out everytime i’m talking about the person i’m seeing? hell you barely even noticed when me and Rumiko ended. it’s not that big of a deal honestly,” he shrugged, “but you don’t”

“i don’t-” Steve bent down and cupped his hands around Tony’s cheeks, his thumb brushing against Tony’s five o clock shadow, “and  _what if i told you i’ve been in love with you since we were kids”_

“that i wake up with your name on my lips, that when you’re around me I’m thinking of you, and when you’re not around me i’m thinking of you”

“that you drive me half mad with want and it’s a physical urge to stop myself from pressing my lips to yours and having my way with you”

“what then huh?”

Several seconds passed between them, as Steve watched Tony digest the words he’d blurted out

Then

Tony deliberately licked his lips slowly, the tip of his tongue brushing against Steve’s thumb and whispered

“who said you had to stop yourself?”

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thaisce is an irish endearment commonly used for children (according to google)  
> (making these characters bilingual is a kink of mine)
> 
> italian translations:  
> mio dio: my god  
> cazzo: shit
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182362318167/46-with-stony-pretty-please-3)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	2. how was the donut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post infinity war, based on that 30 second trailer, very slight stevetony, pre slash, pining steve, tony&nebula friendship, rhodey&tony friendship, hints of brucenat and carolrhodey

In the end, Carol Danvers saved them

(well more accurately she saved  _him_  but Steve didn’t feel like nitpicking)

Fury had one last ace up his sleeve that he sent their way in the form of Carol Danvers, and if the way Rhodes had run up to her in half strapped on braces was any indication; she was a special one

(they met while training for the Air Force, Nat whispered to Steve over dinner and Steve made the executive decision to not ask how she knew, or where Carol had been during the initial invasion)

(the second one was harder when he saw what she could do, but he shoved it aside because they needed her, and beggars couldn’t be choosers)

Rhodes pressed his lips against her temple as they saw Danvers off just 48 hours later, and she turned to him and said “He’ll be back before you know it”

And then they had no choice but to wait

Steve wasn’t stupid 

He knew that there was other people who felt  _his_ missing presence

He could see it in the way Bruce tilted slightly, as if making space for a second person that wasn’t there

In the way Natasha continued to dye her hair blonde, and donned choppy braids

In the way Rhodes brushed off every attempt by Bruce (and some by Scott) to look at his braces, choosing instead to pore over the War Machine armour and fiddle mindlessly

15 days later, Rhodes looked up from where he was readjusting a bolt in the armour’s leg and said “He’s here.”

Steve didn’t question it, just gestured to Bruce and Natasha before rushing after Rhodes

They ended up in a baseball stadium (that sent a pang through Steve’s heart that he refused to deal with) and waited with bated breath; all turned towards the sky anxiously

Finally, a small speck in the night sky grew impossibly bigger and a mechanical..donut fell out of the sky and crashed near their feet

He heard bangs against the door and it fell open with a hiss, revealing a blue woman who looked more machine than flesh, Carol Danvers, and 

in her arms

collapsed, and frail as sin

_Tony_

Steve was frozen in his spot, unable to take his eyes off the man in front of him, uncomprehending of the sight 

Rhodes had no such hesitation

He ran across the field to where Tony was nestled in Carol’s arms-

-Carol, who met him half way by literally flying towards them-

\- and relieved Tony from her arms almost immediately, threading his fingers through his hair and pressing his lips to his forehead

and it was only Steve’s enhanced hearing that let him catch the question

_so how was the donut?_

and Tony’s almost breathless chuckle

_dio mi sei mancato, platypus_

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italian translations:
> 
> dio mi sei mancato, platypus : god i missed you platypus
> 
> (take my italian with a pinch of salt, it all comes from google translate)
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182539118772/how-was-the-donut-so-those-30-seconds-properly)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	3. its not like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2: its not like that; angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stony, established relationship, ace!tony, tw:sexual infidelity, sharonsteve, sharon&tony as cousins
> 
> \--
> 
> requested by @rogers-stark45

 

The thing was, Tony was genuinely blindsided by it

which was weird because Tony had walls up for all sorts of things

Tony was prepared for Steve to sell SI secrets, for Steve to funnel out money from their bank account, hell he was prepared for Steve to decide that  _they_  weren’t worth it anymore and just up and leave

But he genuinely, truly wasn’t ready to walk into their penthouse and find Steve screwing someone else on their sofa

He must’ve made some inane  _wounded_  sound after his brain processed what it was seeing in front of him because Steve’s head snapped up immediately from where it was buried between someone’s legs and the look on his face when he saw Tony would have comical

You know, had Tony not just found his husband screwing someone else on their couch

Steve moved instantly, and Tony entered some new fresh hell when the woman on the couch went from some random slag to his  _cousin Sharon_  and he stepped backwards without even realising, like he couldn’t physically watch the scene anymore

“Wait no Tony wait!” Steve was attempting to shrug on his jeans with one hand while the other was uselessly outstretched as if he could summon Tony towards him

but Tony

couldn’t

move

couldn’t look away

even as Sharon shrugged on her sweater and ran past him without a second glance

even as Steve slowly approached him like he was some skittish animal

Tony just stood there

dumbstruck for the first time in 35 years

‘Tony if you would just let me explain-” Steve was close enough that Tony could see the gold flecks in his blue eyes, the sheen coat of Sharon’s cum across his face, the beginnings of a stubble

“- what you walked into-”

Tony’s brain kicked into overdrive

“You mean you shagging my cousin? I know what sex looks like Steve I’m ace not dumb”

Steve cringed “ _no its not like that_ , if you would just let me explain-”

“Would you like to take me through a step by step process of how you fucked her? I’m not going to lie to you Steve that doesn’t seem like it’ll help matters”

“Thats not what it was,” Steve was enunciating his words like he was talking to one of the irritating children in his preschool class and suddenly Tony was  _livid_

 _“_ Alright Steve,  **explain.”**

“I was doing it for us.”

“That’s-,” Tony laughed hollowly, bending down to pick up his briefcase, having newly rediscovered the use of his body, “You know I don’t actually think anyone’s used that before. That’s good”

‘No! Its- Look. I’m not like you. You don’t feel..all that and that’s fine and I love you anyway but I  _do_  Tony. I have needs. And I didn’t want to pressure you so” Steve shrugged, “I was trying to save our marriage.”

Tony was a few steps towards when he turned around, incredulous, “You fucked my cousin to  _save our marriage?_  even you can come up with better than that Steve.”

“Fuck you.”

Tony let the door slam swallow Steve’s reply.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hate meant at sharon, she just fit the position
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182253402417/angst-2-no-its-not-like-that-stony-if-you)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	4. i swear it was an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #316: i swear it was an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff,established relationship, tony lab shenanigans, nebuluous post-avengers 2012 world where everyone is happy and living together

 

Since the serum, Steve had become ridiculously in-tune with his senses. Every part of him had been heightened and glorified, and while it was sometimes useful, most of the time it wasn’t.

Like when Clint had been up in the vents for a few days and Steve could smell the faint sheen of sweat that had accumulated from his lack of showering

or the ever-present scent of motor oil that lingered in Tony’s hair even when Steve washed it out with shampoo

or the lingering charred skin on Thor’s fingers after he’d used Mjølnir for a particularly strong blast

Most times, Steve hated his heightened sense of smell

Most times

This, he thought as he rushed down the stairs towards Tony’s lab- chasing the smell of smoke and ash, was definitely not one of those times

He barely had enough presence of mind to bark out his override codes as he sprinted into the lab, and came to a stuttered stop when he saw Tony covered in foam, and DUM-E holding a fire extinguisher

Steve knew the minute Tony’s eyes focused on him, because Tony raised his hands in a universal  _don’t shoot_ and it would’ve been comical with all the foam covering him, had Steve not thought his husband was  _dying_  like 5 seconds ago

“I swear it was an accident” were the first words out of Tony’s mouth and now that Steve had physical proof that his husband was okay, his hindbrain calmed down and he was able to survey the surroundings

A half built Iron Man suit hung from the ceiling, wires dangling dangerously close together; files and stray pieces were strewn across the floor like they’d suffered the blowback of an explosion, and the room reeked of smoke

‘JARVIS,” Steve titled his head up slightly, knowing that it pissed Tony off, “How long has it been since he’s slept”

“We are nearing hour 50 Captain,” was the monotone reply; and Steve heaved a sigh of relief as things made sense again

He walked over to his husband, still voluntarily frozen in a  _don’t shoot_  position, and grabbed a dirty rag to wipe off the foam

“Hey no what’re you doing Steve - !” Tony banged his fists again Steve’s back in a futile attempt to get the man to set him down, before changing tactics and reaching out to grab Steve’s ass, “I’m not letting go until you put me down”

Steve tilted his face so he could nip at Tony’s ass; smiling when he yelped,”That’s absolutely fine with me  _husband”_

As expected, Tony shuddered and fell limp on Steve’s side- only putting up a token protest when Steve divested him of his clothes and lay him down on their bed

He pressed a small kiss against Tony’s forehead before reaching over for his book, thumbing through the pages until he found the one he’s doggy eared

“Go to sleep Shellhead, I’ll be here when you wake up”

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182448854492/i-swear-it-was-an-accident)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	5. let me down slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3: please don't walk out that door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stevetony, established relationship, post: cacw, angst, past pepperony

_inspired by[let me down slowly ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50VNCymT-Cs)by alec benjamin_

_\--_

 

The routine was always the same

Steve would wait by the phone with baited breath, uncaring of the numerous looks Sam and Nat were sending his way, for the text

Sometimes it would come twice a month, sometimes it was a week, and sometimes he wouldn’t get anything for almost a year

(those were the worst, leading Steve to obsessively follow the news for any sign of life)

the soft ping and the blinking light let Steve know there was a new message

it was always the same; 

a place

a time

a hotel name and room

and at the end

_T.S_

Steve never quite figured out how he knew where Steve was, given how much the three of them moved around; but he never questioned it

He’d go to the hotel lobby, pick up a key and take the nearest elevator to the floor

He’d go into the room, they’d fuck and then Tony would leave

The routine was always the same

(that didn’t mean it didn’t break Steve a little more every single time)

\--

The first few times, Steve tried talking to him

Asking how Rhodey (” _Col.Rhodes”, Tony had said coldly, ‘He’s Col.Rhodes to you)_  was doing,   
whether Vision was still experimenting with paprika (” _kind of hard to when Wanda’s no longer there” Tony had shrugged off his hand, “since he can’t eat and he was only making it for her”),  
_if Pepper was still riding his ass about signing stuff (” _We broke up 6 months ago,” Tony buttoned up his shirt, ‘But cheers for the trip down memory lane Rogers”)._

He asked, just once, why Tony wouldn’t talk to him

“The last time I tried talking to you Rogers,” Tony hissed at him, in the motion of pulling his boxers up, “I got a scar across my chest”

(after that Steve never asked again)

\--

It was pathetic, Steve knew it was, hanging onto the meager scraps of a relationship that barely existed, but some days, he felt like it was the only thing that was still keeping him going

“It’s like I’m a slowly dying plant,” he explained to Nat once, “And Tony’s text, its like that sprinkle of water that lets me start growing again”

\--

in hindsight that’s probably what made him say it

\--

\--

“Please don’t go,” Tony stills from where his hand is resting on the doorknob, poised to turn it, “just please, don’t walk out that door”

(he should leave, he should walk out and never look back, throw that godforsaken phone out the goddamn window)

Tony turns where he’s standing, to look at Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked

(nobody could ever said that Tony Stark had no weaknesses)

“Was there something you needed Rogers?” he asks, and Rhodey would be proud of how his voice doesn’t waver

Steve looks up at him, blue eyes clouded by unshed tears, “you,” he whispers, and fuck if it doesn’t pull on heartstrings that Tony thought no longer existed, “just you”

“you don’t get me anymore,” Tony replies just as soft, “you lost me when you chose him”

(but then again, Tony is standing here instead of walking out the door so how true is that anyway?)

“No,” Steve chuckles but its a dark thing, and Tony clenches his nails into the inside of his palm to stop himself from going over and kissing away the sadness, “No I don’t suppose I do”

It’s silent for about 5 minutes, the only sounds the calm breathing from Tony, and the shorter, panicked breaths from Steve

Tony’s ready to call it a night when Steve says, “I got a ring you know”

and Tony’s entire life stops.

“You what?” he hears himself say, but it’s like an out of body experience

“Shaved off filings from my shield, a little bit everyday until there was enough to fashion it into a single band”

“You got me a ring?”

“The day you brought the Accords to the Compound,”Steve takes in a single breath, “that was the day I was going to-”

“was going to - ”

“That was the day you were going to propose,” Tony finishes

and he’s angry, not in control of his mouth, which is why he looks at Steve with steely eyes when he says, 

“Well I guess its a good thing you never proposed then isn’t it?”

“We’d have never even made it to the alter”

Tony spins on his heels, uncomprehending the scene unfolding around him, and lets the door muffle Steve’s sobs

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, explanation:  
> at the end of this, Tony is mean, like super mean  
> which, i could clarify isn't because he no longer loves Steve (because he still does), but he's dissociating. Knowing that Steve was going to propose, that he lost the chance to be married to him, causes him to dissociate and he automatically reverts to his press persona, hence the harsh comments and actions
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183416684972/let-me-down-slowly)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	6. the accidental blockage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for s-horne, from this textpost: Okay but where is my au fic with technophobe!Steve who accidentally blocks Tony’s number after a date and has no idea that he’s done it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, no powers, tech genius! tony stark, technophobe! steve rogers, amazing bestfriend to this dumbass! bucky barnes, implied pre-serum! steve

“shit shit shit shit shI- BUCKY!” Steve stretches his neck back to holler, his face rapidly whitening

“Stevie?!″ Bucky rushes in a panic, looking around for the danger

“Stevie?” Bucky asks slower when he realises that his bestfriend isn’t dying of an asthma attack, and his eyes narrow to where Steve is staring at his phone

“Jesus fuck Stevie you near damn gave me a heart-attack,” he says, grabbing the phone out of Steve’s hand, “what’d you do this time?”

“You remember Tony?” Steve says, chewing his lip 

“Short, brunette, got an ass you can bounce a quarter off,” he moves to dodge Steve squatting at him, “yeah I remember him. Nice piece of eye candy when we’re helping out at the shelter. Why?”

“Well,” Steve starts ringing his hands nervously, “the other day; you know when you were with Nat,” Bucky nods along impatiently, “I kindoaskedhimout?”

“Again”

“I asked him out”

Bucky jumps to his feet, “Did the punk say no? Is it because you’re a runt? I don’t care if he’s worth half a bajillion dollars I’ll give him a shiner no money can fix how da -”

“Buck!” Steve yells, grabbing onto his forearm and pulling him down, “He didn’t say no. He said yes. We actually had a really great date”

Bucky pauses, “Stevie I don’t see what the problem is”

“Well,” Steve sighs, “I thought we had a nice date, but then I’ve tried texting him and the texts bounce; and he hasn’t said anything either. It’s been 3 days!!”

Steve shoves the phone at Bucky aggressively until Bucky takes it, “Why would he give me a fake number”

Bucky’s silent, scrolling through the messages

“Oh my god,” Bucky flips him on the top of his head, “you absolute nonce I cannot believe I’m friends with you”

“Why?” Steve’s voice gets progressively high-pitched, “What did I do? Its not like I proposed to him!”

“The messages aren’t going through because you’ve gone and  _blocked_ him punk”

“Why would I block him I really like him!”

Bucky fiddles around for a few seconds, before handing the phone back to Steve

“Here, talk to lover boy and explain the whole thing, I’m sure tech-genius Tony Stark will be very understanding”

_hello?_

They both jump as Tony’s voice comes through the phone, sleep mussed and soft

_hello is anyone there?_

Bucky gestures meaningfully until Steve scrambles to push the phone to his ear

“Tony? It’s Steve” 

Steve shrugs when Bucky slaps his palm against his forehead

_Steve? Hey its nice to hear from you. I’m not gonna lie though about 3 days of radio silence I wasn’t expecting this_

“About that,” Steve starts off- and Bucky leaves before he has to listen to anything that’ll make him wanna kill his punk bestfriend

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i so desperately wanted to put this up on ao3 but i couldn't find it on my tumblr, but [s-horne](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/) and [Stars](https://jarvisstarkismycopilot.tumblr.com/) CAME THROUGH FOR ME so go give them some love on tumblr 
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/185494254372/okay-but-where-is-my-au-fic-with-technophobesteve)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	7. too many fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post captain america:civil war, established relationship,divorce, tony has moved on and is with rhodey now- but this piece focuses on his relationship with steve, angst

 

"you ripped my heart out of my chest," Steve jerks at the voice, but he doesn't turn

He knows his limits, his permissions, and he hasn't earned the right to look Tony Stark in the eye

not anymore

"you pushed your shield against my heart," Tony continues, "literally"

"you literally lifted your shield up and pushed it against my arc reactor, even though  _you_   _knew_  that was a trigger for me, even though  _you knew_  that it was the only thing keeping shrapnel from killing me"

"tell me Steve," and he sounds so defeated, "when did you start to hate me so much?"

Steve can't help himself, he turns

He half stretches his hands in an aborted attempt to clasp Tony's hand between his own, but stop himself

He looks up at Tony imploringly, "you have to believe me Tony I never meant to hurt you. I was so focused on getting Bucky to safety"

"you know," Tony says, refusing to meet his eyes, "it's kind of ironic. I was so caught up acquiescing your many insecurities about my james, that i never really thought to worry about yours"

"funny how things work out," he sniffs, crinkling his noise, "now I'm with my James; and yours is in cryo the last I heard?"

There's an inquisitive edge to his voice, and Steve nods briefly

"what do you -" Steve's throat works past the dryness, "what do you mean you're ' _with your James_ "'

Tony crinkles his nose again, "you were right, Rhodey loves me"

He bites his lip softly, "and i think I may love him too"

Dimly, Steve is aware of his heart breaking. Consciously, he's focusing on the slight grey in Tony's hair; and the thick frames perched on his nose

"The divorce papers are in the mail," Tony says, "do us all a favour and sign them quietly"

"I don't want to fight you anymore Steve"

The screen shuts off before Steve can respond, and he's left in stifling silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187324090157/you-ripped-my-heart-out-of-my-chest-steve-jerks)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	8. stevetony professor au but make it magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a new Defense Teacher- and Steve wants to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [commission](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/186369291557/psa) for [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy) who asked for stevetony professor au + taking care of each other

"So you're the new Defense teacher," Tony looks up from his stacks of papers to see someone leaning against his door, "a bit young aren't you?"

Tony shrugs, standing up and flattening out his robes, "Professor McGonagall asked me personally, and well- I couldn't refuse"

"Ah," the stranger says, "you're a former student"

"Were you around for the Great War as they call it?"

Tony thinks of the scars across his back, the limp in his walk, the charred skin on his forearm, "something like that"

"Well," the stranger says, sticking out his arm, "I'm Steve Rogers, the transfiguration teacher. I took over after the Headmistress became well, the Headmistress I suppose"

"Tony Carbonell," he replies, enclasping their hands together, "I suspect I'll be seeing you around"

Steve smiles at him, "I suspect you shall"

\--

As with most things, word spreads about the shiny new Defense teacher

How he's exchanging  _favours_ with McGonagall (who is twice his age and gay), how he comes from old money (which isn't strictly false but its bit more complicated), how he stole his powers and charms (how would that even work?) but the biggest of them all, which may be due to the fact that its true, is that he's slytherin

Tony doesn't outright admit to it, he's prideful but not stupid, being slytherin in a post-Voldemort world isn't looked kindly upon; even if you fought for the right side

In all fairness, all his old professors remember him, even if its an adjustment to have him as a colleague instead of a student- so its just the kids who have to come around

The only problem with that is it isn't the faculty that Tony needs to make nice to, its the kids. Which is why he bites back winces and keeps a smile on his face, turning a blind eye to all the spells that "accidentally" come his way and licking his wounds in private

Everyone lost someone in the War, and Tony doesn't begrudge them their anger. (it would be laughably hypocritical if he did)

He's tending to a particularly vicious burn in his office when Steve comes in

"Tony hey I just wan-" despite Tony twisting out of his way, Steve still notices the scar, "what happened?"

Steve is by his side instantly, and Tony hisses when he runs his fingers against the burn gingerly

"I was messing with something I shouldn't have," Tony says, but slytherins aren't rats, "and I got hurt"

"You need to see Poppy that looks really bad Tony," Steve moves to help Tony up but Tony moves away

"Poppy will just want to write it up and I don't want anyone knowing about this," Tony says- running a wet towel over it, "it'll heal on its own. It always does"

"This has happened before?" Steve sounds oddly hurt, which Tony doesn't understand because it isn't like he's the one doing this to Tony

He wave Steve off with his free hand, "It'll be fine Steve stop fretting"

Steve's face is twisted in a pinch, "At least let me help. I picked up some spells hanging around my mom, she was a healer back in Brooklyn"

Tony looks up at Steve from his bent over position, and Steve stares right back- and Tony is relieved that Steve never went to Hogwarts because he would've been one of those bullish gryffindor twats that Tony would've hated

(he doesn't examine why the thought of hating steve makes him so uncomfortable)

Sighing, he moves to make space for Steve, and Steve reacts instantly- bending down so that Tony can rest his forehead on his shoulder while Steve rucks up his shirt and murmers spells

"You know," Steve says after a pointed silence, "this is not exactly how I expected to get your shirt off"

If Tony had any strength, he would've reacted to that

Instead, he just hums against Steve's shoulders, "I guess its true, what they say about americans being incredibly forward"

He feels Steve shrug, "Gets things done faster"

Tony moves so he can look at Steve's face, even though Steve is still intently focusing on his mid-riff

There's a faint blush against his pale skin that Tony decides he quite likes, and absently wonders how far it travels

"Is that what you came to ask me when I was licking my wounds in private? If you could see my midrib?"

So the blush gets darker,  _interesting_

"No I planned on asking you that after plying you with wine like a proper yankee," and Tony chuckles forgetting that he's injured

He sags against Steve slightly, the pain shooting across his entire body; and Steve runs his hand against Tony's back and soothes him

"I would've said yes," Tony rasps, when the pain subsides, "burn against my stomach aside; if you'd asked me I would've said yes"

Steve shifts and looks at Tony with a singular focus that takes Tony's breath away, "well then, all that's left to do is ask"

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187494938952/stevetony-professor-au-but-make-it-magic)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	9. sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #27: do you want me to get more blankets? for [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, fluff, sick! peter parker, irondad

 

Someone’s sniffling. That’s what wakes Steve up, someone sniffling

He taps around sleepily for Tony, more alert when he realises that his husband isn’t next to him

He pushes from the bottom of palm into the bed to get himself up, squinting when he sees the light creeping through their open bedroom door

He slips into his toasties; pulling a long jacket on and pads into the living room, eyes adjusting to the light long enough to see Tony cradling a sleepy Peter in his arms, shirtless

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view,”Steve says- smiling when Tony turns to face him; one finger hovering above Peter because Peter’s caught it in his fist, “but honey its the middle of winter, aren’t you cold?”

Now that he’s more awake, Steve can feel the cool breeze from the open window against his skin, and yet, here his husband is, shirtless and sniffling but making no attempt to cover up

Tony nods his head at the sofa, and Steve looks at the nest he’s built with couches and throw-duvets

“His fever spiked during the night,” Tony says quietly, sniffling, “and no matter what I couldn’t get him to cool down and sleep”

“The open air helps him, and he kept biting and scratching at my tshirt until I took it off”

Steve thinks he may be falling in love with Tony all over again, looking at his husband visibly fight the shivers to keep their son comfortable

But it helps nobody if Tony falls sick, so Steve walks around and closes the window- shushing Tony’s protests

“He’s asleep now so he’ll be fine,” he says- pressing his lips to Tony’s softly before leaning down and kissing Peter’s forehead in a similar fashion, “go make use of that nest you’ve built with our sofa”

He huddles Tony in his arms, grinning when he feels Tony sag against him, and manoeuvres him to the nest

Steve carefully takes Peter from Tony until Tony is comfortable, and gingerly sits down so Tony can warm himself up and bring back some rosy-ness to his cheeks

He’s rocking Peter in his arms, when the thought occurs to him, “do you need more blankets?”

Tony looks up from the blanket burrito he’s made around his person to level Steve with a glare, and Steve has to bite his lip to keep from laughing and jostling their son

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187865889167/hi-if-youre-feeling-it-can-you-do-27-do-you)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	10. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst #32: the baby, its yours for @veronicasummerfelton on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abo dynamics, established relationship, tw: miscarriage, alpha! steve rogers, omega! tony stark, implied past mpreg  
> (this is my first time writing abo)

The scent hits Steve the minute he enters the flat. It’s subtle, and a human nose would’ve have picked it up. 

(but ever since the serum, Steve isn’t human-not really)

It’s acidic, burning through his skin- because the air scents of  _despair_

He drops his bags, ignoring the loud thud they make and chases the scent blindly. He forgoes the lift for the stairs, taking two at a time until he stands in front of their bedroom

He flings the door open, and the scent is so overwhelming it threatens to bring him to his knees

Grief, loss, and hatred are thick and undeniable, and in the centre of it- is his mate; in a pool of blood on the bed

It doesn’t take long for Steve to realise what has happened, and he softly pads over to the bed- in direct contrast to the instincts roaring inside of him

Tony’s head snaps up when Steve is close enough that his scent intermingles in the air, and he half turns towards Steve- neck bared open and eyes downcast

He raises shaky palms and turns them upward; and if it had been any other day- the submissiveness would’ve shocked Steve

but it isn’t any other day

“The baby, its yours,” Tony says woodenly, refusing to meet Steve’s eyes, “or it would’ve been anyway”

Steve moves closer to the bed, kneeling so he’s level with his mate

He extends a hand to wrap around the back of Tony’s neck, and tugs- just once; but Tony follows wordlessly until his head is nestled in the crook of Steve’s shoulder

There’s a wet patch on Steve’s tshirt, which is how Steve knows that Tony is crying; so he just holds him

and they stay like that, mourning the loss of their child

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187875737857/hi-if-you-like-can-you-please-do-a-stevetony-abo)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


	11. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #29: did you have another nightmare? for @smoaksiren on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> superfamily, ambiguous timeline, established relationship, implied angst but mainly just fluff, mentions of past alcoholism, implied insecurities

Ever since the War, Steve has always been a notoriously light sleeper. Every twitch, every cough, even a heavy breath could make him stir

Which is why its odd when he turns around at 4am, feeling for his husband and comes up empty

Its not odd for Steve to wake up alone, but it is odd that Tony has slipped out of bed without alerting Steve at all

And with their line of business, Steve jumps to the worst conclusion instantly

He takes second to grab the disc on the side of his bed, and his suit materialises around him as he’s walking out of their bedroom door (thank god Tony pushed to use a nano-suit) 

With his heightened instincts, it doesn’t take Steve long to realise where the faint noise is coming from, and it feels like his anxiety is dialled up to eleven when he realises that its coming from Peter’s room

Quickly, but softly, to not alert the person (people? maybe Steve should’ve gotten his shield after all) attacking his son; he glides against the floor

When he gets to the propped open door; he shifts ever so slightly; sagging and tapping two fingers against his chest to dis-assemble the suit when he realises who’s in the room

\--

If you had told Tony 5 years ago that he would have a husband and a kid, chances are he would’ve been too drunk to understand what you were saying; and off the chance he was sober enough to comprehend it; he would’ve empathetically denied it

Years under Howard taught him that Starks weren’t made to be parents

and yet, here he is, cooing at his 8 month old son ever so slightly

“Did you have another nightmare bubba?” he whispers, wiggling his finger against Peter’s stomach and smiling when Peter babbles back, “its okay, Papa’s here now”

There’s a sound behind him, and Tony turns; Peter curled up against him; to see Steve standing at the doorway in his boxers

Hanging loosely around his neck, is the dog tags Tony fashioned for him- which store the nano-bots for his suit

It takes a beat, but Tony waves Steve over when he realises what’s happened

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you,” Tony whispers when Steve bends down to peer over his chin at their son, “I heard him crying over the baby monitor and I didn’t even think about anything else”

He feels Steve hum around him, and he half turns so he can look his husband in the eye, singular eyebrow raised

“It’s just,” Steve says after a couple of seconds, “I’m not upset that you got up; I’m just worried about what it means that I  _didn’t”_

If you had told Tony 5 years that Captain America, the paragon of virtue and righteousness, had insecurities about being a good father; he would’ve laughed in your face

(but Steve Rogers, who grew up without a dad and hated all his “uncles”, that was pretty believable)

“Hey,” Tony says, “hey look its not your fault. You were dead on your feet after that mission sweetheart, of course you slept through the baby monitor. How many times have I come back from the lab and just collapsed, while you woke up through the night to change this squirt’s diaper? Hm?”

Tony waits until Steve nods, nudging his chin up until Steve is looking at him, “you’re a good dad Steve. It’s okay if you miss a couple things; thats why there’s two of us”

Steve leans forward until he can press his lips to his husband’s, breaking apart only when a minuscule fist hits his jaw

Tony bites back a chuckle; and they both look down at their son; foreheads touching

“The kid doesn’t like kissing,” Steve whispers, grinning from ear to ear “got it”

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/188125598812/i-just-discovered-ur-blog-and-i-am-in-love-w-your)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A  
> 


End file.
